


Yorkshin beauties

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika finds the man who killed his pack and decides to use his alpha nature to take revenge.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Yorkshin beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> This might be a little OoC since the characters are being dominated by their secondary sex instintcs, specially Kurapika, for me this is like a dark!Kurapika fanfic. I wrote this because I love omegaverse, but I rarely see fanfics where Kurapika is portrayed as an alpha. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language thus I'm not used to write in this language, please be kind with me. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend that was my beta reader uwu

It was a cloudy evening when Gon finally returned to the apartment he is sharing with his pack. After he met Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio in the Hunter Exam, they became a family. Gon decided to join the pack until he finds his father, Killua didn't want to stay longer in his old pack, Leorio hadn't a previous pack and Kurapika's pack was murdered when he was twelve. Being in a pack not only was a necessity, but it also was a way of being safe, especially in a big city like Yorkshin. 

"I'm back!" Gon exclaimed as he left his boots next to the door.

"Good, please leave the groceries in the table," Kurapika says as he walks to the table as well. 

As soon as he is near Gon, he smells something... weird. 

"You... smell different" Kurapika states as he reaches the boy to detect the scent better.

The blond notices the pheromones of a strange male beta over the young boy, Kurapika frowns at it. Just a few weeks ago, the younger boys of the pack presented their secondary sex: Killua was a beta and Gon was an omega. Everyone in the pack was overprotective of Gon since then, particularly Kurapika, who was indirectly the leader of the pack despite the fact that he is a beta... or at least that was what he told to his pack. 

"Really?" Gon asks as naive as always

"Did someone approach you?" Kurapika interrogates worried

"Uh... I guess yes, a man earlier at the convenient store" the younger boy answers "But he didn't touch me or anything!"

"Gon, you have to understand that things now are different. I know you are very strong, but since you are an omega people will try to hurt you or take advantage of you" Kurapika tries to be as gentle as he can be, he knows Gon is still overwhelmed with the news of his secondary sex.

"I know that..." 

"Just be more careful next time" Kurapika smiles faintly at him "Now, I have memorized the scent of that stupid beta man, I will teach him how to respect young omegas" 

"You are amazing, Kurapika! You can remember scents as good as an alpha" Gon praises him "But don't go!"

"I have to, I need to protect my pack. And if he lives near the store like us, he might try to approach you again" Kurapika says as he puts again his tailored jacket. Surprisingly, Gon hugs him by the back, stopping him. Kurapika has to stop himself and look to the younger boy's face, he is clearly concerned. The blond boy decides he won't go; after all Killua and Leorio are not in the house and he couldn't leave Gon alone.

Two days passed, Kurapika had to work extra hours, it was already evening when he finally got off work. He was on his way home, but a familiar fragrance hit his nose and he looks at the owner of that particular scent: a black-haired man in his twenties. It seemed like the man was in a hurry, so Kurapika decided to follow his quick pace meanwhile he was trying to remember where he has smelled him. Suddenly, he recalls the day Gon arrived home with his green jacket smelling like a male beta, that was him! He luckily found the man and he started to follow it down the street until he arrived at a lonely and dirty alley. He finally got a clearer mental image of the smell from a hidden tent. 

"Hey there, beta" Kurapika speaks as he invades the space where the suspicious man was "Do you think stalking young omegas is right because you are a beta? Are you that frustrated?" 

The man in the tent doesn't reply, he seems very... passive although his privacy has been invaded. When he finally looks at Kurapika, the blond boy gasps in horror: it's the fucking leader of the Spiders, the group that killed his previous pack. 

"You! Really, you are truly despicable!" Kurapika shouts as he materializes his chains and his eyes turn red below his lenses.

Kurapika wraps Chrollo, but the man doesn't even flinch and he allows the aggression. The blond was confused until he sees the tiny scarlet sparks in Chrollo's eyes: he was also wearing lenses, he has also scarlet eyes, he is also a Kurta. Kurapika was disgusted, the murderer of his clan was a member of it! 

Kurapika was about to punch Chrollo, but he smelled a sweet yet musky scent emerging from the older man, it was a Kurta omegan fragrance. So Chrollo truly is a Kurta, and like all the members of the clan, his secondary sex changes when his eyes turn scarlet. Normally, every Kurta could pass as a beta, but their true secondary sex manifest when their eyes change to red. Kurapika is an alpha, and it seems that Chrollo was an omega. Apparently one in heat, Kurapika thinks when he smells the fragrance and sees the unopen suppressors box that lies next to the chained man. Oh. Probably he didn't do anything to Gon but he accidentally let his scent out because of stress induced by the heat. 

What to do? The man that murdered his pack was there, all vulnerable and ready to be taken. Kurapika thought he could take revenge by using this man's body for his own pleasure. The exquisite fragrance of an omega in heat tickles his nose again, he is not thinking when he pins down the man completely. The panic in Chrollo's eyes was sinfully delicious, yes, he has dreamt about the man's mischievous expression turning into one full of horror. 

"I have been thinking about repopulating Kurta clan, you know what I'm talking about," Kurapika says before licking Chrollo's scent gland "Aren't you happy? A piece of garbage like you will finally be useful after you give birth to my babies" 

Chrollo tries to squirm beneath him, but Kurapika uses his alpha guttural groans, and the older man freezes. Even a ruthless criminal becomes a submissive omega when heat happens. Usually, Kurapika controls his alpha instincts efficiently, but the rage combined with the alluring scent makes it impossible for him to think clearly. He lets what he has been suppressing all these years come out as he unbuttons Chrollo's pants, Kurapika could feel through his clothes the warmth irradiating from the man's body. The high temperature was even more prominent in Chrollo's buttocks area, where the blond's right-hand lands and starts to explore the sticky hole.

"Ha, are you already this wet? You are a disgusting whore" Kurapika says as he watches repulsed the slick between his fingers "You must clean this mess" he states before he puts his fingers inside Chrollo's mouth, obligating the man to taste his own scent. Kurapika is annoyed by the placid look on Chrollo's face as he swallows the liquid almost joyous. 

"Might as well fill you up here?" he says as he removes his fingers from Chrollo's mouth just to reach his ass once again. Kurapika unbuttons his pants and he enters the omega with one powerful, precise motion. Chrollo's face writhes at the sudden pain and Kurapika loves the reaction, now that's a great view. 

Kurapika realizes he likes to be on the control in a situation like this: he is the one who decides whether Chrollo suffers or enjoys, the man under him just has to endure it. That mere thought is even more arousing than the marvelous feeling of something so tight and warm around his dick. 

"I will fuck you in a way that you would rather be dead than in my arms" Kurapika threats. He starts to relentlessly fucking him, his own shaky breath joins with the omega's agonizing mewls. Although the black-haired man is taller, he has lost all his strength and he has been reduced to a rag doll as Kurapika rocks his body uncompassionate. 

"This is not enough," Kurapika thinks, then he wraps his hands in Chrollo's windpipe until the man chokes

"Alpha, please" Chrollo barely says 

"Please what, bitch? You are not in a position to ask me anything!" Kurapika shouts as he releases his hands from Chrollo's throat and slaps him without slowing the rhythm of his hips.

Kurapika feels like he is reaching his orgasm, soon the violent thrusts are not enough to express the carnal passion he is feeling, so he decides to bite hard on the omega's gland scent to mark him as his property. Chrollo shouts at the pain, it almost feels like being eaten alive and it is probably one of the worst sensations an omega experiments, but at the same time, it brings an inexplicable sort of pleasure. 

"I'm going to knot you up now, I'm going to fill you so well that in some months you won't be able to walk properly" with that last sentence of Kurapika, Chrollo comes in a whorishly moan. 

The alpha continues to fuck him with erratic movements, Chrollo is overstimulated, but Kurapika doesn't seem to mind as he comes and the knot starts to form in the deepest part of Chrollo's womb. Undoubtfully, the worst sensation for an omega is to being knotted up. The pain of it is unbearable, feels like someone is grabbing your guts and trying to pull them out unsuccessfully. 

Meanwhile, Kurapika enjoys the sensation of the afterglow combined with his dick nestled in the calid body, then he rolls his body until he is lying on the floor, his face buried in Chrollo's back. He reaches Chrollo's dick and starts jerking off the man, the omega curls his toes at the unwanted attention. Chrollo soon comes again and his wall contracts enough to undo Kurapika's knot. The young alpha slides his member out and then stands up. 

"That was delightful, who would imagine you were such a good slut?" Kurapika says as he re-adjust his messy clothes "I will return for my babies, don't try to escape. After all, you owe me a new family" he finally let Chrollo free of the chains.

Kurapika gets out of the tent, leaving Chrollo like a used object, the omega can't even move from the abuse infringed to his body. The blond boy walks through the streets without caring about the scent of sex impregnating him, tonight he is going to rest like he hasn't in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a lot of headcanons together:
> 
> a) Since Kurapika can change his Nen type when his eyes change color in canon, I thought it will be awesome if that ability also affects secondary sex. In my head it was dope af 
> 
> b) One friend of mine has the theory that Chrollo is a Kurta, I really like it and that is why I put it here
> 
> c) Kurapika is lowkey a maniac, but we already know that


End file.
